The Black Panda
by GamerLordMatt
Summary: Naruto's father does not approve of him, so he leaves him and looks for a job. He finds himself working as a bartender at a famous club in Ikebukuro called The Black Panda where he meets a prostitute named Sasuke. he loves Sasuke, but how can he love someone who will willingly give his body to anybody who asks? !Warning!- Contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy) Rated M for language & Sex
1. Chapter 1

Naruto P.O.V

I rested my head on the park bench waiting for the bus; I didn't even know the buses ran this late. It was an unusually quiet day in Ikebukuro, there were no cars, no people yelling at each other, not even any dogs were barking; it was utterly, quiet. The only sound I've heard in a while was the bus screeching up; I picked up my bag of clothes and got on. This was it for me, No job, no home, only a bit of money and the disapproval of the only family I have. My dad never liked me, he wanted a son who could support himself by his senior year, but instead he got me, Naruto Uzumaki.

There was one other person on the bus, but it was obvious he didn't want to talk to anybody. The bus stopped at my destination, I paid the bus driver and got off. "The Black Panda?" I thought. "What am I getting myself into?" I started walking towards the entrance, the neon light of the sign was blinding so I kind of had to feel my way to the door. The club was filled with people, you could tell who was an employee and who was a customer by one aspect; the customers were fully clothed. I made my way through the club, getting humped once or twice, to the office part of the building.

"Excuse me?" The receptionist looked up from her laptop. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here for the bartender job."

"Naruto Uzu- OH YEA!" She shuffled through some papers and took out a pink paper. "Naruto Uzumaki, shit I totally forgot you were coming." She handed me the paper, "Here, just sign here, here, and here."

"Ok, what's this?"

"Just a liability waver saying you won't sue us if you get raped, beaten, or injured."

"RAPED?!"

"Yea, I cannot tell you how many bartenders have quit because they, oh I don't know, got hit with a tequila bottle, had to stop a fight and got hurt in the process, or just got plain raped while on duty." This place is scaring me; just when I was about to ask her another question, someone burst in the door and jus rudely interrupted us. O my God he was hot, but Jesus he was barely wearing anything; He looked like some kind of prostitute.

"Koyuki, could you please tell Kiba to let have a tequila? He's being mean and won't let me near it.?"

"We'll I can't determine what he gives out and what he doesn't, he is the head bartender."

"But I can pole dance if im not at the least bit drunk!"

She sighed, "Fine I'll ask Kiba…IF! You show the newbie around."

"Ok." He took me by the hand and led me out the door. We walked down the steps and to the bar where a brown haired man with tattoos on his face was standing. "Kiba, Koyuki said to let me have some tequila, I can't pole dance without it." Kiba looked at him annoyed, "Fine…don't drink the whole bottle!" "Alright." He took the bottle and started chugging at the tequila like there was no tomorrow.

"By the way newbie, I'm Sasuke, what's yours?"

"Oh, I'm Naruto…"

"Naruto huh?"

"Yea, weird huh?"

"Nope, Hey Kiba, this is the newbie bartender Naruto, he'll be working with you!" he shouted over the counter. He obviously was drunk, "I got to go, my time has come!" He walked off the the pole and a big announcer stated, "ALRIGHT! Who's ready for some Sasuke pole Riding!" everyone cheered as Sasuke danced on the pole, man, he was good. His body was like a snake on a tree to the pole. "Hey, newbie!" I turned around to see Kiba motioning to follow him. "Come on, I'll fit you for a uniform." I followed him into what looked like his bedroom.

"So, have you ever had sex before?"

"What!? No."

"So your still virgin?"

"Yea, I guess." This was getting uncomfortable. "No, no, no this won't do."

"Why?"

"I can't have someone working here if he doesn't know how to have sex. I'll ask Sasuke to teach you, he's the sex master around here." I looked at him wide eyed. I wasn't surprised though, taking how he acts, dances, and overall looks, I wouldn't be surprised if he had sex for a living. "Do you know where your room is?"

"No."

"I'll show you." He walk back to the club and up the stairs towards the office. "This is Sasuke's room, here you will learn, from Sasuke, to have sex." Woopie…Than we entered another small room that read _Bartender Quarters. _"This is our room, we will share it." I got to share a room with this guy, oh goodie…" When I entered the room, I froze with awe. It was like a luxury hotel room; there were two beds that were perfectly made, a lovely kitchen a dining room table and a 1900's mahogany dresser. "This place is amazing!"

"Yea, the boss tries to make our living circumstances in luxury."

"Wow, I just….wow…is every room like this?"

"Every room is different depending on who lives in it. Like since Sasuke is the prostitute of the business, his room looks like a hotel room from one of those love hotels." Sasuke's a prostitute, why am I not surprised? "Koyuki's room is just a regular bedroom because she doesn't like big and fancy, and our room is like this because, well, I like modern…yet cozy."

"That's cool!" After I settled in he got me a uniform and we went to work. The day went by pretty fast; I'm betting you a million bucks that Sasuke had sex at least 20 times today. Some of the other employees came to meet me; like Deidara, he was like Sasuke, and Itachi, he was an entertainer if you know what I mean. After everyone left, the place was a total mess, there were wine bottles shattered all over the floor, trash was everywhere, and people were passed out on the dance floor. "Does it always end like this?" Sasuke came over to me. "Pretty much, don't worry this is nothing compared to the weekends." THERE'S MORE!? Ugh, I don't think I can take much more of this, and it's only my first day.

Cleaning was actually fun thanks to Sasuke, we played a game called Toss and Tumble; whoever gets the most baskets wins. So we were all over the place throwing trash into the trash bags, and sweeping up shattered bottles. Finally we were done.

"Naru-chan!" Sasuke came up behind be and hugged my neck. "Sasuke!?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want?"

"Kiba said you were still Virgin, so he told me to teach you how to have sex." Aw Man! I totally forgot about that.

We went into the back and entered his room; Kiba was right, it does look like a hotel room from one of those love hotels. There was a big bed in the middle of the back wall and the walls were painted a vampire red. There was a big wardrobe in the corner and a dresser with a mirror on the other side; He had a kitchen too, it was a creamy white color.

"Alright…come here." I walk towards him; he knelt down and unzipped my pants. He took out my dick and started sucking on it. "Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Giving you a blow job, since it's your first one, I'll go slowly." He was sucking at a painfully slow pace. "Sasuke, faster..." He smirked

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke was eating Naruto's cock like a Popsicle; Naruto threw his head back in utter pleasure and took hold of Sasuke's raven hair. "Sasuke…I'm about to...ngh!" He came all over Sasuke's face; he licked his lips and lay down on the bed with his legs spread wide. "Come here." He panted; Naruto walked to him and lay between his legs. "That's right, now Kiss me.." He did so and leaned forward to kiss the raven. It was Naruto's first kiss, so he wasn't prepared for Sasuke's tongue to enter his mouth.

They kissed for what seemed like 20 minute before finally releasing for air. Naruto started to kiss down Sasuke's pale neck and stopped to bite on his sensitive spot. He unbuttoned his corset like shirt and started to play with his nipples; he sucked on one as he played with the other. "Ahnn…N-Naruto…god it feels good…"

"You like that baby?"

"Yes! Please, I c-can't take it anymore!" Naruto slid down between Sasuke's legs and pulled down his tight leather shorts to reveal a painfully twitching member. "That's right…hah…now, starts to pump it like I did…" Naruto did so, Sasuke looked like he was having a seizure, he was shivering in complete and utter pleasure.

"I'm going to put it in my mouth now." Sasuke nodded as Naruto slid his whole dick in his mouth with one swift move. "A-Ahhnnnn…Oh god Naru-chan…it f-feels so good!" Naruto started from the hilt and sucked all the way down to the bottom; He sucked up and down going harder each time. "Naru…I'm about t-to...AH!" Naruto kept sucking as Sasuke let his loud into Naruto's mouth.

"How does it taste?"

*Cough*Cough* "Bitter…"

"You'll get used to it. Now use your fingers and-"

"I know what to do from here; I've seen enough porn films to know what to do." Naruto slid a finger into Sasuke, than slowly, he entered two more and started thrusting. Sasuke arched his back and let out a soft moan. "P-Please Naruto...enter me…I need your c-cock!" Naruto pulled out his fingers; as soon as he did, Sasuke flipped them over so he was on top. "Here, I'll ride you…it will be much easier for you." With that said he positioned Naruto's cock to his entrance and slowly slid it in. "God, it's so b-big! Aah!" Sasuke's legs gave out and before they knew it Naruto was all the way inside Sasuke. "God Sasuke, you feel so good baby!"

Sasuke rose up and slammed back down on Naruto's cock, he rode Naruto hard. "Damn…it's amazing…ahnn!"

Naruto sat up so that Sasuke was in his lap; he started thrusting hard into Sasuke. "Ahhh…oh GOD Naru-can! I c-can't take it anymore!" Naruto flipped them over so Sasuke was on his hands and knee's being fucked. "Naruto…ngh…harder…it f-feels so good…ahnn!"

The skin slapping skin noise and the smell of lust filled the room for an aroma of utter pleasure.

"Naru...ngh...I'm about t-to ah!"

"Me too, t-together now." Naruto thrust one more time before Sasuke came all over the bed sheets; Naruto's seed spurted inside Sasuke, filling him up. Sasuke lay there trembling as Naruto's seed shot inside him with such force. "Y-Your c-cummm…."

Naruto P.O.V.

I ended up sleeping with him that night; when I woke up he was sound asleep next to me. The hickeys I game him were clearly visible, I'll never here then end of it from my dad if he found out I had sex with a guy. Even worse, Sasuke's a prostitute, he would send me to rehab if he found that out, but I don't have to worry about that right now. Sasuke shifted in his sleep and woke up.

"You awake sleepy head?" He looked at me dazed. "Yea, I'm just tired." He got up, wobbled over to his wardrobe and put on a long sleeved, white tee shirt that was obviously too big for him, "Hey, you know, you're the first person ever to have sex with me that has never had sex before."

I looked at him shocked, "Really, this is your first time having sex with a virgin."

"Yea, everyone else has either rapped someone, is in or had another relationship with another person, of just loves to pick up prostitutes."

"Wow, how long have you been doing this?"

"Being a prostitute? Since I was 10"

"10?! Wow, you were so young!"

"Yea, my dad threw me out of the house when I was nine, so there was nothing else I could do to stay alive so I became a prostitute." I think I understand why he does this; it's the only thing he knows. Maybe I should stop being so critical of him.

"But I got one good outcome of becoming a prostitute."

"Oh yea, what's that?"

"I get to have sex all I want and get paid on top of it! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Never mind…

**Well thats the first chapter...YAY! x3 Hope you all liked it, I'll be posting the second chapter real soon! **

**Sasuke: Why am i the prostitute?**

**Matt: Because your sooooo cute *hugs Sasuke***

**Naruto: Don't be such a party pooper Sasuke, have some fun.**

**Sasuke: HOW CAN I HAVE FUN BEING A PROSTITUTE!**

**Matt: I will make you...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Plz Rate :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Matt: Another chapter...YAY! x3**

**Sasuke: Oh goody *sarcasticaly***

**Naru: Your such a negative Nancy sometimes...**

**Matt: My words exactly.**

**Naru: I'm going to call you Nancy from now on.**

**Sasuke: NO!**

**Naru: NANCY! NANCY! NANCY!**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP! *Punches Naru***

**Naru: Owwy...dat hurt...**

**Matt: -_- you are so childish...Enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 2

Naruto P.O.V

Ugh, I don't know how much more I can take of this place; where do they get all this energy from? It has only been 20 minutes since we've opened and I'm already pooped. Apparently the outfit that Sasuke was wearing when I first meet him wasn't his usual outfit; as I hear from Kiba, he usually wears these kimono's that are obviously too big for him. He always puts the sleeves half way down his arm so the top half of his chest and his shoulders are showing. Men are always coming up to him, grabbing hold of his fully exposed legs and kissing them; then, being led by Sasuke of coarse, led to a room in the back where Sasuke can…ehem…seduce him. He can do this all night and still have the energy to run a marathon; where the hell does he get that energy?! I mean seriously!

Kiba is just as cool as ever, he never even has to look and he can dodge anything that is thrown at him. Like yesterday, a guy bet him that if he could throw 10 knives at Kiba and hit him at least once, he could get a free Margarita; but if he didn't, he had to buy everyone who asked a drink until we closed. The guy was pretty confident, Kiba stood in front of the dart board and the guy threw the knives at Kiba. It scared me half to death, but I soon was relieved to see that he dodged every single one, without even looking; he is so cool. Oh! I almost forgot Itachi and Deidara; as I mentioned before, Itachi is an entertainer. He basically entertains the customers by stripping, dancing, or seducing them. Deidara is just like Sasuke; he goes around and would give his body to anyone who asked, for pay. I swear, everyone in this joint is either a stripper, a prostitute, of just some weirdo. "Naru-chaaaaannn!" Sasuke screamed as he was running towards the bar.

"What Sasuke?"

"Can I have a margarita please?"

"No."

"Awwwww! Why not!?"

"Because Kiba said not to give you any more alcohol tonight."

"What!? Kiba! You meany…" Sasuke stomped off and sat on a table right in front of some guy who was obviously here for him. The man started to stroke Sasuke's legs; he grabbed hold of Sasuke's chin and kissed him roughly. It looks like Sasuke took that as a sign and led him to his bedroom, typical Sasuke. I still don't understand why Sasuke does this to himself, I mean he's cute, fun, outgoing, and energetic; why would he sell himself to anyone who asked? Well, I don't know much about him, but I'm still wondering about what he told me.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey, you know, you're the first person ever to have sex with me that have never had sex before." I looked at him shocked, "Really, this is your first time having sex with a virgin."**_

"_**Yea, everyone else has either rapped someone, is in or had another relationship with another person, or just loves to pick up prostitutes."**_

"_**Wow, how long have you been doing this?"**_

"_**Being a prostitute? Since I was 10"**_

"_**10?! Wow, you were so young!"**_

"_**Yea, my dad threw me out of the house when I was nine, so there was nothing else I could do to stay alive so I became a prostitute."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I guess it's the only thing he knows, so I don't blame him.

2 Hours Later

Man! Sasuke and that guy have been at it for almost an hour and a half; I wonder what they're doing. It had quieted down in the club because we were closing in a couple of hours. The man finally came out, but where was Sasuke? Kiba noticed this, "I'm going to go check on him." Kiba stated as he walked towards Sasuke's room, "I'll go to…" I have to say, I was worried about him; as I hear from Kiba, the longest he has had a customer was a half an hour because he charges 200 yen every hour. When we got to the door, Kiba knocked on it. "Sasuke, you've been in there a while, are you ok?" There was no answer. "Sasuke?" A cough was heard from inside, it was obviously Sasuke's. Kiba used the master key and unlocked the door; Sasuke was sprawled across the bed half naked, there was blood staining the sheets as well. Kiba ran over to Sasuke, "Sasuke!? Are you alright? Sasuke!" There was no answer from Sasuke.

He had obviously had been beaten by this man; there were bruises all over his legs and stomach, and he was shaking tremendously. Kiba shook his shoulder and Sasuke bolted up gasping; he looked over at Kiba. "K-Kiba?" He was obviously terrified, he had his arms around his chest and his knees were crossed and pulled close to him. "Sasuke, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" I looked at him. "Of course he's hurt, there's blood staining the sheets

"Well sorry, I may look smart but in fact, I'm the dumbest person in this club!" Sasuke coughed up some blood and fell back on the bed. "Sasuke!" Kiba picked him up and held him close. "Shhh, its ok Sasuke…everything's going to be ok…" He picked up his transmitter and pushed the call button, "Koyuki, call an ambulance!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Sasuke's hurt…bad…his last customer, who was he?

"I'm not sure, I'll check later. I'm calling the ambulance right now."

"Ok, thank you." He hung up still holding Sasuke.

After the ambulance picked him up, it felt like hours in the waiting room of the hospital. Kiba was obviously worried about Sasuke, Deidara and Itachi too; I swear Itachi looks just like Sasuke. Kiba was pacing back and forth looking at his watch every five minutes. "So Kiba, Itachi, Deidara…How long have you guys known Sasuke?" I had to say something; it was getting to tense and quiet. "I've known Sasuke since he was a child." Kiba said

"Really, how old were you two ?"

"Well I was twelve and he was ten…" Ten? Isn't that the age that Sasuke was forced into prostitution at? "I found him on the streets; he was starving so I shared my sandwich with him.

AN: Srry for the short chapter, i'm lazy :3

!Spoiler Alert!- Flashback next chapter..

**Sasuke: Way to ruin it for them...**

**Matt: Shut Up i have control over you you know...MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sasuke: AHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

**Plz Rate ^^**


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers:

I'm sorry it's taking so long; I'm kind of in a writer's block. I hate is when I have a good Idea for a chapter and don't know how to start it. MEH! I'm so mad!So I really am sorry for the delay, I hope you still want to read the rest even though I'm a terrible writer. I can't seem to find a good beginning for the flash back…

**Sasuke: It's because your dumb…**

**Matt: SHUT UP! YOUR NO DIFFERENT!**

**Sasuke: AM TOO! At least can figure things out faster than you!**

**Matt: Oh YEA!?**

**Sasuke: YEA!**

**Matt: FINE THEN! What kind of phone does batman have!?**

**Sasuke: …ummm**

**Matt: A BATPHONE!**

**Sasuke: YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME TIME TO ANSWER!**

**Naruto: ^-^ Come on guys stop fighting…**

**Matt/Sasuke: STAY OUT OF THIS NARUTO!**

**Naruto: -_-…*sigh***

So anyway I'm very sorry for the delay…LUV YALL! ^^

**Sasuke: Baka...**

**Matt: Duck Butt**

**Naruto: *sigh***


End file.
